Melody Piper
Melody Piper is a Rebel for unknown reasons, but most likely because she is destined to be the next villain who plays out-of-date classical music, when she shows that she is a DJ who likes modern. She is a cooperative person and one of the best DJs around. Personality Melody Piper is a very hip girl who loves to DJ. She is a Rebel. She is fun loving, friendly, edgy and upbeat but emphatic. She doesn't always have a way with words but she tries to cheer people up or console them through her music. She doesn't care about fame or spotlight, she cares that everyone can let themselves go to her music and have fun. Appearance Melody has light brown eyes and white hair with bright and dusky pink-purple streaks. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairytale-represented name, Melody gets her name by the word "melody" in music. Her name relates to her because she still plays a flute and is good at it, she however prefers being a DJ. Family Melody is the daughter of the Pied Piper from the story "The Pied Piper of Hamelin". Friends Melody is friends with Ginger Breadhouse and appears to be good friends with Briar Beauty and C.A. Cupid. Madeline Hatter is one of her fans but it is unknown if the two are friends or not. She is also acquainted with Dexter Charming and Humphrey Dumpty, who she helped with the online vote for Thronecoming King & Queen. In her diary she met Meeshell Mermaid, the daughter of The Little Mermaid, who shared the same interest in music and they became good friends. She also is friends with Justine Dancer as she shares her passion towards music. Romance Melody does not have a boyfriend, although she has asked Sparrow out. She has said the man for her has to have a spelltacular taste in music, have music in their hearts and no rats. Pet Melody has a Dragon Games dragon called Deejay. Her regular school pet is a rat named Mousetro. Powers She can hypnotize people with a flute or any instrument, including turn-tables though she doesn't care to do it. She can however enchant people to dance. She also can call different animals with different tunes. A thing she is not so into as she doesn't want to ruin a party with animal infestion. Class Schedule Science & Sorcery Woodshop Dance Class-ic Muse-ic Color Scheme Melody's outfit consists of three colors: yellow, purple and shades of black. Outfit:Original Melody wears a dirty yellow top with wavy blue sound patterns on it. She wears a lavender-colored skirt with flowing flower patterns and a criss-cross stitch with purple beads and frilly yellow lining. She wears a black leather jacket with bear-shaped silver buttons and a bright white zipper. She accessorizes with a black choker with black-holed circles. Melody also wears a set of headphones wherever she goes. Lastly, Melody wears purple-gray stockings with grape purple swirls and black sneaker wedges with purple-gray layered heels. Trivia *Melody Piper is the first doll with a tattoo. Gallery Melody's_Artwork.png|Official Artwork Melody Profile Art.png|Profile Art Melody Piper sticker.jpg|Book Art MelodyDG.png|Dragons Games Artwork Melody Thronecoming dress.jpg|Melody's Thronecoming dress Melody_Revealing_The_Thronecoming_Queen.jpg|Melody reveals the Thronecoming Queen at the Thronecoming dance Dragon Games - Melody Piper and her Dragon.png|Melody with her Dragon 11709610_719837311481476_3453469689362156571_n.jpg|Melody at Spring Fair-est Melody Piper - True Hearts Day Part 3.png|Melody DJing at the True Hearts Dance Melody and C.A Cupid - True Hearts Day Part 3.png|Melody and C.A Cupid at the True Hearts Dance MelodyPiperhastheResults.jpg|I have the results! Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Melody Piper Pages